My Questions
by BrightFeatherNYSI
Summary: This is the story of my mothers life and hopefully some answers to mine. Pamilia Took was my mother I don't know who my father was just one of my many questions. Please read. Warning first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This story is being rewritten. This story was originally post on my profile but this is it rewritten. Enjoy.

Pamila Took was the oldest child of twelve. Old Took is my father, and it was weird because I would go to the market or anywhere for that matter then randomly a person you only meet when you were three comes up to you and says," So how is your father." Then you just kind of sit there on the inside your like get away from me but then you say," My father is just fine same as always."

Until that day her life had always been a normal life she was younger for a hobbit but by no means a child.

Her mother had left her in charge of the children she was the teacher for the local school, and her father had a meeting to go to. She left her in charge of all the others from one-three.

She didn't mind that much when you are the oldest or one of the older children it is just expected of you if there are a lot of children to do your part and watch them from time to time.

Her brother the second oldest was getting older and he was old enough to watch the kids she thought.

They were out of milk and her littlest sister was two years old and that was all she would drink.

She sat in the common room wondering there were three options option one take all twelve children to the market and lose over half in under two minutes, option two let the baby go thirsty and she will scream her head off, and three the only real option go by myself and leave Sam my little brother in charge.

I knew this was a bad idea when I was heading out the door.

I got to the market all was going well. I had purchased the milk I needed.

I knew I should have gone home but when you live a house with so many people it is just nice to once in a while maybe have a little time alone.

As I walked I was feeling great on my way home when I bumped in to my father's old friends, but really who wasn't my father's friend he knows everyone.

This is a person I had meet many times he come around often giving my father all kind if useless thing, granted fun but still useless stuff.

His name was Gandalf, or as some know him the wandering wizard.

We got to talking and before I knew it a scream ripped through the air. I knew that scream I had heard it before the nights all my siblings were born. That scream was a scream of someone in pain. That was my mother.

Hey guys I would like to know what you thought of this story. I will be updating once or twice a week (hopefully) Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thank you to everyone that read/reviewed on my first chapter

The Scream That Woke The Shire

As I heard the scream I was in shock I didn't know what to do. I had heard my mother scream many times but I had never heard her scream like this. The next thing I know it stopped. The way it stopped wasn't right it simply hung there for a moment then it was gone. You never would have even known that someone had screamed other then the fact my mother's scream woke The Shire.

I kind of felt bad I thought about maybe stopping to apologize, then I realized that the scream was my mother and I quickly pushed the hobbit kindness out the window and was not going to apologize (Of course after I found out my mother was ok was a different story).

Gandalf then broke into a run. At first it was a slow steady jog, then when the screaming started again it was a full on run. This time the scream that was over The Shire was different it was a pitiful scream. The scream of someone trying one last time with no hope left in them. This scream made me sick to my stomach.

It was hard for me to keep up with Gandalf. He sure was fast. His legs though I had never seen them (I seriously do not think anyone has ever seen his legs) must be very muscular.

As far as hobbits go I had just reached maturity (which was thirty-three for hobbits) and I was a hobbit I wasn't muscular I was plump and I felt like I was about to die then I soon broke into my second wind thinking about my mother laying on the floor.

Gandalf and I headed in the direction the scream came from which it was bittersweet that it was not in the direction of my house so at least I hoped that the rest of my family was save. Even though I knew that if anything happened to my mother my family would never be the same.

After the seemingly endless running I was outside the only inn in The Shire "The Green Dragon"this inn didn't have a good reputation. Other then being the only inn in The Shire it was also the cheapest tavern and on the wrong side of town so it had a little bit of a bad reputation.

Be As I stood outside the inn I wondered why my sweet mother on the way to the market would be on the other end of The Shire at "The Green Dragon".

As I stand outside the door Gandalf being the lovely person he is opens the door.

I saw the bar to the right and to the left a staircase leading up to the rooms on the top level. Everyone in the bar was staring at a door at the back of the bar I thought that this might a door leading to the kitchen.

Then everyone stared at us as we walked into the inn.

Then everyone in the inn started screaming and I think I knew why.

I took Gandalfs hand and lead him to the room behind the bar and with every step it felt as if something was putting ten pound weights on my feet.

I opened the door and what I saw will forever scare me.

I saw three men all with bloody swords standing over a body I looked at the body and to my horror that body was my lifeless mother.

The first thing that went through my head was to run I didn't want that to happen to me but, then one of them looked at me eye to eye my green eyes meeting those dead almost black eyes to me those weren't the eyes of a human they were the eyes of a monster.

I stood there for what seemed like hours looking into this monsters eyes the eyes if the man that killed my mother. I will never forget them for as long as I live.

Then four men ran in. One had an air about him he ran in first took charge I felt like he was here to save us.

The second was on the heavy side he looked like he had just eaten someone before he came in here but he seemed nice he flash a smile towards me before he looked at my mother's attackers like he was about to kill them and I hoped he would.

The third looked young. He looked as if he was only twenty which to me was young the only way you saw he might have been older then that was his eyes. My heart broke when I meet his eyes they looked so broken as if his spirt had given up. I didn't stare long partly not to be rude and I felt as if I looked at him long enough I might start to cry for him.

The fourth along with Gandalf both tock one of my arms and pulled me out of there and told me everything was going to be fine when I knew it wasn't going to be fine. They told me to go home that it was not save here and I almost rolled my eyes anyone who could see could notice it was not save here but that seemed a little rude so I didn't.

Before I could leave and by that point I really did want to leave Gandalf pulled me into a hug it was warm and nice but nothing like my mother's hugs but I took it gladly because I knew meant well.

Then Gandalf offered to walk me home and I told him" Gandalf I'm a big girl I can walk myself home plus they seem like they need a wizard here. I would like to know they died slow."

Gandalf gave me a mother hen look so did the dwarf standing beside him which made me upset because the dwarf nor Gandalf were my mother.

Gandalf then replied" I know you are big but you need someone to be with you in these hard times and I will be back to help them after I drop you off. Also no will be hurt tonight they will go to trial and whatever the judge sees fit will happen to them ."

I nodded my head know that the odds were never in my favor.

Gandalf then gave me a cheeky smile and said" You see Pamilia if people never doughted wizards the world would be a better place wizards are always right."

That time I did roll my eyes.

Gandalf and the dwarf shared a moment of unspoken communication then Gandalf and I were off.

We started off by walking then we (and by me I mean Gandalf) decided to kick it up and we started to jog we were making good time but not good enough. So we started to run then before I knew it my heart was pounding

Then we were finally there we both entered my home and cheeked on everyone they were ok I didn't want to wake then just yet I would let them have one more night of sound sleeping.

I was ready for bed and I just wanted to cry so I showed Gandalf the door and before he could leave he looked at me and said" Pamilia I want you to understand that I feel for you ever if I don't know what your pain is I am truly sorry.

Thank you Gandalf that means a lot. I am going to head to bed and try to think this is just a dream for a while.

Pamilia know that you want to forget this ever happened and this is hard but you need to be strong for your little siblings they need you right know and no matter how much you will something to happen it wouldn't if you never make a stand.

With that I closed the door I was done for the day and I wanted to be done forever but I knew that it was going to be worse the same if not worse tomorrow.

So I walked around my house checking all the room again and I check my father was there he had fallen asleep reading the newspaper I didn't want to wake him so I removed it. I felt bad for him he had just lost the love of his live and he didn't even know.

I waked into the room I shared with my three siblings because when you were in a big family nothing was yours not your room or clothes.

I tried to be quite but failed I got to my bed and flopped down on it I was so tired I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


End file.
